Orochi X
Orochi X (真・遠呂智, Shin Orochi) is a more powerful version of the Orochi from the first Warriors Orochi. He is the last boss for all story modes (except the Orochi story mode) in Warriors Orochi 2. To unlock him, players must complete all stages in the game including the dream mode levels. He has no personal image section in the Gallery Mode and has no other alternate costumes. Role in Games :"Orochi, this world you have created here... It belongs to these humans now. However, that is what you wanted, is it not?" ::―Nu Wa Resurrected by Kiyomori with help from Da Ji and using Himiko as the catalyst for the resurrection to lead the forces of evil again, Orochi returns in a new form. In Wei's story mode, he appears slightly earlier than others but is weakened from his unexpected revival. Regardless of which story mode the player partakes in, he is once again defeated. His new dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z has him simultaneously challenging the leaders of every main faction against him -Shu, Wei, Wu, Samurai, the Mystics, Tadakatsu and Lu Bu- at Koshi Castle. He teams with Da Ji and Kiyomori and his remaining followers include Masamune, Sun Wukong and Himiko (Keiji and Sima Yi do not make an appearance). He wonders if there is any warrior among this large army who could grant him eternal slumber once more. Character Information Personality Orochi X remains as harsh as his older counterpart and is bitter for being wrenched him from his eternal slumber, something he bluntly confesses to Kiyomori. He acts arrogant of his superior might and continues his challenge heroes to slay him. After his death, Nu Wa speculates that he may want them to conquer him and claim this new land for themselves. Voice Actors * Gideon Emery - English voice * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Japanese voice Quotes *"I bring only death!" *"Now then.." *"At last..." *"This is the true... strength of humanity." *"Come humans. End me again, if you can..." *"I am whole again! For mere mortals, I am now out of reach!" *"Crush the weak! They have no right to life!" *"Yes, but there's still more work to be done! Overcome this hellish army, and you'll have earned the right to face me!" *"Entropy will always triumph!" *"Is something wrong, my lord?" :"What do you think? ...Wrenched from eternal slumber." ::~~Kiyomori and Orochi, after Kiyomori's successful revival of his Lord. Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : charges energy within his hand for brief moment before he fires a red beam of energy forward. It can hit multiple targets, simultaneously stunning and draining his targets of their musou in one blow. : , ,( ): performs an upward slash that launches. He hops into the air behind his opponent and rapidly spins like a top, slicing his foe several times. : , , : charges energy within his hand for brief moment before he fires a red beam of energy forward. Unlike his C1, the beam is longer and can hit several foes within its projection range. He stays within this pose until the beam ends. It is arguably the longest ranged attack in the game. : , , , : briefly fazes himself to become invincible while he stands upright. He then emits a damaging red and black shockwave surrounding the ground around him. It emits red bolts of energy to also trap skyward foes into its range, hitting anyone within its reach several times. In contrast to his C3, Orochi X can move after creating the shockwave and can hit any foe still stuck within the shockwave's effects. : , , , , , , , , : Orochi X becomes invincible to his foes by surrounding himself in a blue aura, slashing forward with his scythe. As the effect wears off, he turns his scythe upside down to smash the head into the ground, emitting a red-and-black aura on the ground. He turns for a horizontal swing and follows with swing that cuts upwards. After four more horizontal swings, Orochi X rotates his scythe to point forward. As he thrusts it, he fires four blue balls of energy forward. :Dashing : downwards swing that slashes foes in front of him. : , : spins rapidly in the air before smashing his scythe on the ground, emitting a massive electric shockwave on impact. : , : shoots a downwards fireball. : : Orochi X channels energy into his fist and pounds the ground. He stays in one place and generates a destructive electric shockwave around him that juggles foes in the air. He finishes with an aura-enchanced swing of his scythe forward and becomes invulnerable to attack for a limited time. In his True Musou version, Orochi X performs three quick airborne spins after he finishes his massive shockwave. *'R1': Orochi X levitates above the ground with his arms crossed, gravitating toward a single foe. If he gets too close to them, they will be unable to block the black energy dome he traps them in. He moves at a rate the eye can't follow, hitting his foe several times. The dome depletes on his last strike. Horse Moveset : : horse rears on hind legs before smashing the ground with their front hoofs. If the horse is sprinting, it will perform a long jump instead. : , : rising swing to his right that launches. : , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , : harsh swing to his right. : , , , , , , , : series of swings to his right. : : horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Orochi X's moveset consists of powerful scythe slashes and beams, shockwaves, etc. His moveset is similar to Orochi's, but Orochi X has more powerful charge attacks. In addition, his energy attacks will completely drain the musou bar of any character it connects with. Weapons Category:Warriors Orochi Characters